(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kaleidoscope for viewing the reflection of an object where the reflection has a specific geometric shape. In particular, the present invention relates to a kaleidoscope for viewing a first object image surrounded by a second object image all encompassed by a secondary image. The orientation, front or rear edges of the panels of the kaleidoscope are varied to change the shape of the images. The invention also relates to a kaleidoscope where the panels used to construct the kaleidoscope have set shapes which allows the overall shape of the image to remain constant regardless of the object.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The related art has shown various types of kaleidoscopes. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,532 to Sandoval et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,457 to Mouner; U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,725 to McCutchen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,112 to Lundgren; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,593 to Grow.
In addition, Sandoval et al describes a kaleidoscope housing in the form of an irregular polyhedron having four of its sides providing irregular polygonal reflective mirrors joined along respective edges of the polyhedron at specified dihedral angles. The remaining sides are triangular viewing windows. The triangular windows produce three dimensional geometric images in the interior space of the housing when viewed through any window. The images have triaxial symmetry and repeat to infinity.
Mouner describes a kaleidoscope which is able to reliably reproduce and record a pattern. The kaleidoscope has two mirrors with the angle between the mirrors being varied to create different images. The patent does not mention using three mirrors or using a specific set of three angles to produce platonic solid images.
Lundgren shows an optical device for creating patterns based on viewing objects. The device has a polygonal transverse cross-section which can include a triangular cross-section. The triangular polygon mentioned in the patent is an equilateral triangle with 60.degree. dihedral angles. The patent provides a series of equations for determining the number of images that will be produced for a given cross-section.
Grow shows a three mirrored kaleidoscope with a unique means for holding the mirrors in position. No indication is given as to the angles of the mirrors or the images produced.
McCutchen describes a dodecahedron photography and projection system.
Also of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,318 to Zimmerman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,879 to Gonzalez; U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,324 to Gonzalez; U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,414 to Price; U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,629 to Allen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,932 to Atwater et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,126 to Akins; U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,583 to Ayervais; U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,671 to Palochak et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,764 to Crowell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,004 to Briskin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,541 to Stone; U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,870 to Gray; U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,865 to Huang and U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,260 to Chen et al.
Only of minimal interest are U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,396 to Lalvani and U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,550 to Sumner which show geometric structures not related to kaleidoscopes.
There remains the need for a kaleidoscope which is able to create images having specific geometric shapes such as mathematically precise sphere, dodecahedron, icosahedron, 12 point star dodecahedron, 20 point star icosahedron, reversed 12 point star and reverse 20 point star icosahedron. There also remains a need for a kaleidoscope which produces a second object image which surrounds the first object image and has a specific geometric shape.
Objects
IT is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a kaleidoscope having three panels where the panels have specific shapes such that the converging angles of the panels are 21.0.degree., 32.0.degree. and 37.75.degree.. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a kaleidoscope where the orientation of the rear edges of the panels of the kaleidoscope are varied to change the shape of a first object image. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a kaleidoscope where the orientation of the front edges of the panels of the kaleidoscope are varied to change the shape of a secondary image. Further still, it is an object of the present invention to provide a kaleidoscope where openings are provided in at least one of the panels of the kaleidoscope to produce a second object image. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a kaleidoscope where the first object image is one of an icosahedron, dodecahedron, 20 point star icosahedron of varying degrees, 12 point star dodecahedron of varying degrees or an equally divided sphere. It is further an object of the present invention to provide a kaleidoscope where a second object image appears to surround the first object image. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a kaleidoscope having a secondary image which gives the user the illusion of looking inside the illusion of a geodesic dome. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a kaleidoscope having an object at the viewing end, not having an opening at the object end.
These and other objects will become increasingly apparent by reference to the following drawings and the description.